Te amo James y yo a ti Sofia
by antonico1917
Summary: A sus 18 años James está próximo a convertirse en rey, solo le falta un paso "contraer matrimonio con una princesa" pero hay un inconveniente... él está enamorado de su hermanastra.
1. Chapter 1

-Sofia-

Habían pasado ya 9 años desde que me convertí en princesa, y luego de mi cumpleaños número 17, me disponía a asistir a mi último día en la escuela real.

James y Amber, quienes habían terminado la escuela antes, por ser un año mayor, estaban dedicados a sus respectivos deberes; James al ser el heredero al trono, pasaba todos los días al lado de su padre, el rey Roland, para familiarizarse con lo que pronto sería su trabajo; Amber, además de pasar sus días tomando el té con sus dos mejores amigas, la princesa Cleo y la princesa Hildegard, como era tradición, se preparaba con los conocimientos necesarios para llegar a ser una buena reina, en caso de que se casara con un príncipe heredero, o su hermano por alguna razón, no pudiera dirigir Encantia.

A pesar de la ajetreada vida de sus hermanos, y sabiendo que en un año le esperaría lo mismo, seguían siendo tan unidos como de costumbre, en especial Amber y Sofía, ya que tenía mucho más tiempo libre que James.

"Sofía" Llamo Amber a su puerta, pero esta había entrado antes de que Sofía alcanzara contestar

" !No vas a creer de lo que me acabo de enterar¡ " Dijo emocionada a su hermana.

"De que se trata" Pregunto Sofía entre risas. Con los años ya se había acostumbrado a la exagerada forma de reaccionar de su hermana. Se sentó junto a ella en su cama.

"Sé con toda seguridad que ni te lo imaginas" Colocó sus manos sobre las de Sofia. Esta entorno sus ojos, con su suave y eterna sonrisa. "Se trata del pronto compromiso de Hildi y Zandar" Rio de emoción con solo pronunciar las palabras.

"Pero no era que la princesa Hildegard, no quería tener nada que ver con Zandar, ósea, siempre rechazó sus propuestas" Dijo confundida, aunque contenta de que a Zandar por fin haya obtenido la recompensa de años de esfuerzos.

"Eso es lo más sorprendente Sofia, ni Cleo ni yo sabíamos algo al respecto, todos creíamos que Hildi le era indiferente. Hubieses visto la cara de todos cuando Zandar y Hildi se presentaron al té de la mano para comunicarnos la noticia" Suspiró "Es tan emocionante. Por supuesto que con Cleo ya nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo con respecto a nuestros vestidos, y como ayudaríamos a Hildi a elegir las cosas para su boda. Será extraño tener que visitar a Hildi en Tangu, pero estoy segura que será una reina excelente"

"Eso no lo dudo Amber" Sonrió. Pero su sonrisa duró solo unos instantes, se sentía feliz por sus amigos, pero recordó que su querida amiga Vivian tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia Zandar desde hace algunos años.

"Oh Sofia, ya quiero que llegue el día de mi boda" Exclamo sacando a Sofia de sus pensamientos "Aunque no me llama mucho la atención convertirme en reina. Es mucho trabajo, las lecciones ya me están hartando, mi único escape son mis idas a visitar a mis amigas, y pasar un rato con mi hermana favorita" Sofía rio.

" ¿Qué hay de James? " Preguntó Sofia. Sintió extrañeza al pronunciar el nombre de su hermanastro, haciendo memoria, hace casi 1 año que no lo veía, pues el rey le había encomendado ocuparse de las relaciones externas, visitando cada uno de los reinos que nos rodeaban, firmando tratados, haciendo negocios que favorezcan nuestra economía, además de relacionarse con la nueva generación de reyes y reinas que pronto serían sus aliados cuando este ocupara el trono.

"James" Amber mostró nostalgia en sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa dijo "Él es mi gemelo, pero no puedo tener la misma relación contigo por el hecho de que es un chico" Ambas rieron "De veras lo extraño"

"Lo sé" Dijo Sofia, sentía como un nudo se colaba por su garganta.

"Muy bien. Es hora" Señaló Amber "Debes ir a la academia. La fiesta de despedida es lo más emocionante" Abrazó y besó a su hermana en la mejilla "Suerte Sofia"

Al llegar notó que todos los preparativos estaban listos. La fiesta de mi último año. Suspiró.

"Hola Sofia" Vivian se acercaba, lista para un fuerte abrazo "¿Cómo estas Sofia?"

"Muy bien, solo siento un poco de nostalgia"

"Todos nos sentimos así" Sonrió, aunque Sofia logró notar una cierta melancolía en sus ojos, de seguro se había enterado de lo de Zandar "Estoy bien Sofia" Dijo al notar como su amiga la escudriñaba con la mirada "Fue una sorpresa pero estoy bien" Sofia la volvió a abrazar

Se unieron a los demás. Luego del discurso de las hadas y ya empezado el baile, Sofia recordaba con añoranza todas las aventuras que vivó con sus amigos, que ya no los vería todos los días, que al salir de esas puertas, dejaría atrás su etapa de niña, tendría su baile de presentación, pero esta vez sería presentada como posible casadera, como lo habían hecho con Amber el año anterior "Ojalá estuvieras conmigo Clover" Dijo para sí misma. El conejo tuvo una larga vida, y la acompaño en momentos muy importantes, pero hace dos años falleció de vejez, su gran amigo y compañero.

La fiesta terminó entre abrazos, besos y muchas, muchas lágrimas, pero fue cuando en su carruaje le dio la espalda a la academia que sintió el verdadero dolor de despedirse de una etapa de su vida, la cual había sido hermosa y le dejaba una gran huella en su corazón que jamás se borraría.

"Oh te extrañe tanto" Escuchó entre el bullicio que había en el gran salón. Su madre reía, y entre las voces reconoció una que no escuchaba hace mucho. Corrió desesperada, y al entrar al gran salón comprobó que sus sospechas habían estado en lo correcto "James" Articuló. Entre su padre y su hermana, se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios, con su sonrisa radiante. Sofia no pudo evitar notar cuanto había crecido, lo diferente que se veía, aunque siempre había sido guapo, ahora estaba más tonificado, y por supuesto, se había convertido en un hombre. Su corazón se aceleró de manera extraña, pero lo asocio a la emoción de verle después de tanto tiempo "!James!" Gritó y se abalanzó sobre el dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Hola Sofia" Dijo entre risas, aunque con una voz más grave de lo que ella recordaba. Su olor era el mismo, al igual que sus ojos, pero su esencia imponente, daba cuenta de que en realidad algún día, este chico al cual tenía entre sus brazos, se convertiría en rey.

"No lo puedo creer" Se separó Sofia para verlo a la cara y después volverlo a abrazar "Como te extrañé James"

"Y yo a ti Sofia" Sonrió. Dándole un vuelco al corazón de Sofia.

"Es increíble" Amber la sacó de sus pensamientos "Por favor dime que no te volverás a ir" Sofia se apartó solo un poco para que Amber también pudiera abrazarlo.

"Tranquilas chicas" Interrumpió su padre "James no volverá a irse" Sonrió colocándole una mano en el hombro a su hijo "Pronto, al encontrar esposa, James tomara mi lugar. Ya estoy muy cansado, y un retiro de vacaciones con Miranda me haría muy bien, con lo que he visto mi hijo está listo, ahora solo falta el último paso para que sea el rey de Encantia y por lo que supe, muchas princesas de los reinos que visitó quedaron encantadas."

Sofia sintió la presión en su pecho, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Matrimonio? James se casaría y por alguna razón el hecho le producía dolor. -No- Pensó – No puede casarse. No aun. Se vio sorprendida con sus propios pensamientos, la importancia que le daba, claramente estaba celosa, celosa de que una mujer se le acercara a James, a su James, pero lo peor es que su James, era a la vez, su hermanastro.

-James-

Por fin en casa, después de casi un año lejos de su familia y de sus amigos. Amber había corrido a él con lágrimas en los ojos, su hermana gemela, caprichosa y engreída, había llorado por él. La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo después de estar tanto tiempo separados. La familia se reunió en el gran salón para darle la bienvenida, pero cada cierto tiempo se daba cuenta que sus ojos buscaban algo en la habitación, y no fue hasta que se topó con esos ojos azules que se dio cuenta de que era. Sofia, su hermanastra, de pie en la entrada al gran salón, su cara roja y su respiración agitaba –debió haber corrido- Pensó. La miro de los pies a la cabeza, y se preguntó, en qué momento se había vuelto tan bella, era toda una mujer, su esbelto cuerpo, su piel aterciopelada –su cabello está más largo- Sonrió, y ella le respondió –pero su sonrisa es la misma – pensó mientras se le abalanzaba encima.

Su olor dulce, era el mismo. Sintió como la ansiedad lo invadía, volvía a tener los mismos pensamientos que provocaron su leve alejamiento cuatro años antes.

A sus quince años no se percató cuando comenzó a tener interés en su hermana menor, de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que siempre la miraba, pensaba en ella a cada momento y no sabía el por qué. Su hermana estaba en pleno desarrollo y era hermosa, siempre lo había sido "Puede ser la pubertad" Se dijo así mismo, quería convencerse que eran solo sus hormonas las que hacían que se fijara en ella por estar cerca de él. Pero fue cuando apareció en sus sueños que se dio cuenta de que tal vez era algo más, tal vez era amor; ya había tenido de esos sueños antes, era normal en un chico de su edad, pero que apareciera precisamente ella en uno, lo hacía diferente.

Después de darse cuenta de lo que había empezado a sentir por ella, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, se había enamorado profundamente de la chica que consideraba como su hermana "Es un error" Dijo "Somos hermanos" –pero no de sangre- decía su corazón "Debe acabar" Repitió tratando de convencerse. Con el tiempo se fue alejando de su hermana, mas tiempo con sus amigos, menos tiempo pensando en Sofia. Y así había logrado apagar el sentimiento, aunque no extinguirlo.

Al momento de sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintió como un golpe en la cara lo pronto que esos sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar nuevamente. La abrazo más fuerte, vio sus grandes ojos azules, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios. Pero fue al ver la cara que puso Sofia cuando su padre hablo de su próximo casamiento, que el sentimiento arremetió contra él dejándolo sin aliento –había una posibilidad- susurraba su corazón. Volvió a mirarla y se dio por vencido. Su corazón mandaba más que su mente, sus intentos por olvidarla habían sido un completo fracaso, no le quedaba otra opción. Sofia lo miró y sonrió. –Como no puedo amarla con una sonrisa tan bella- decía su corazón "Me he dado por vencido" Pensó y apretó el brazo que reposaba sobre su diminuta cintura.

Entre a mi habitación con toda la intención de descansar del largo viaje, pero el rostro de Sofía en esos instantes aparecía en mi mente a cada momento. Al no poder conciliar el sueño fue a la cocina por una taza con chocolate caliente, estaba caminando en el pasillo hacia su alcoba, cuando ella apareció, su camisa de dormir, que aunque no se ceñía al cuerpo era provocadora a sus ojos.

"Oh James. Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo" Se sonrojó –que linda- pensó, antes de darme cuenta de que no traía camisa, solo unos pantalones de pijama. Sonreí. Al parecer algo le provocaba después de todo.

"No podía. A pesar de sentirme cansado al llegar aquí se me ha ido. ¿Y tú?"

"Lo mismo" Rieron "Sabes que Zandar y Hildegard se comprometieron" Dijo tratando de romper el hielo

"Si me enteré por Amber, ya sabes cómo es" Entornó los ojos "Vamos a mi habitación" Sabia que se estaba arriesgando con tal proposición "Aprovechemos el tiempo y pongámonos al día de las cosas que han pasado" Notó un pequeño rubor en Sofia.

"Si" Se volteó y entró a su cuarto.

Se sentaron en su cama en silencio. Pero la conversación fluyo rápido con todas las anécdotas del viaje de James y el último año en la academia de Sofía.

"Se siente extraño volver después de tanto tiempo" Sonrió "Conocí tantos lugares y tanta gente Sofía. Jamás pensé que diría esto pero, estoy ansioso por convertirme en rey" Vio la incomodidad en su rostro "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada" Fingió una sonrisa "Solo pensaba en lo que dijo papá, de que tienes que casarte primero"

"Ah eso. La verdad es que lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero deberías saber que mis ansias de ser rey no me ciegan en lo absoluto. Aun no tenido la oportunidad de tener novia, pero cuando llegue la indicada tomare las medidas para que se convierta en mi esposa, y como un extra, conseguiré lo que mi padre quiere y me convertiré en rey" Sofia sonrió levemente, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, más de lo normal "No te preocupes por mí, cuando llegue el momento, serás la primera en saberlo" Soltó con picardía.

"James yo…" Se detuvo "La verdad es que… estoy cansada, creo que iré a mi cuarto"

"Está bien" Dijo tratando de ocultar su decepción, y frenando el fuerte impulso que lo hacía querer permanecer el resto de la noche con ella.

"Nos vemos mañana" Lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. Ambos se ruborizaron, sin poder aguantarse las ganas lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Sofía, esta permaneció quieta con la respiración entrecortada. Iban a besarse y ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, un pequeño roce al principio y luego para sorpresa de James, fue Sofía quien profundizó el beso. Solo un toque de sus labios bastó para acelerar sus corazones, se separaron lentamente. Ambos deseaban más de los labios del otro, pero las cosas se hacían con calma. Se miraron a los ojos un buen rato, ninguno hablaba, hasta que el silencio se vio roto por aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar "Te amo James" Sofia se sonrojo aún más y James no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

"Te amo Sofía" Posó su mano en la mejilla de Sofía. La felicidad era tremenda, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, el rendirse ante su corazón dio resultado, tenía enfrente a la mujer que amaba y esta le correspondía.

Sus labios se juntaron casi por impulso, esta vez el beso fue más largo. De seguro ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás, la noche en la que su amor fue correspondido.

James deseaba que Sofía se quedara, y ella deseaba quedarse, pero el solo hecho de permanecer mucho tiempo solos en su habitación y de noche, daría pie a sospechas. Su relación seria un secreto al menos por un tiempo, ya que la situación era complicada. Ese fue el acuerdo que trazaron sus miradas.

"Te amo" Dijeron al unísono, antes de que Sofia regresara a su cuarto.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sentía como su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho con cada latido –por fin- pensó –va a ser difícil, pero si logro que nuestros padres entiendan… no, nada me separara de ella, no después de hoy- sonrió.

"Te amo James" Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, y con estas hermosas palabras rondando sus pensamientos, se dispuso a dormir, mañana seria otro día, pero al menos, estaría con su amada Sofía.


	2. Chapter 2

  
>- Sofía -<p>"No puedo creerlo" Susurre para mí misma apoyándome en la puerta de la habitación acariciando mis labios con la punta de los dedos. Aun podía sentir el roce de los labios de James, mi primer beso, me ruborizaba de solo recordarlo ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Antes de su regreso al palacio veía a James como un hermano, siempre fue así ¿no?. Desde que me convertí en princesa, James estuvo ahí para apoyarme, vi en mi hermanastro un gran amigo y aliado aun cuando todo era nuevo ¿En qué momento eso cambió? ¿Cuándo comencé a verlo como algo más? Es mi hermanastro después de todo, si bien no estamos relacionados de sangre, prácticamente nos criamos juntos, en la misma casa, con los mismos padres ¿Qué fue lo que provocó este sentimiento? Ese fuego en mi pecho, la ansiedad y ganas de verlo, eso que la mayoría llama amor. ¿Estaba algo mal en mi cabeza? James me dijo que me amaba, por lo que al menos no era la única pero… ¿Cómo?. Mi cabeza estaba echa un lío, ya llevaba ahí unos 10 minutos pensando lo mismo y no conseguiría nada, porque fue aquel día de wassailia, antes de que James emprendiera su viaje, el que me dio la respuesta. "Es hora de abrir los regalos" Canturreó Amber. Aun a los 17 años, seguía emocionándose al respecto "Vamos Sofía" Me tomó de la mano. Mientras que James nos seguía, tratando de llevarle el paso a Amber. Después de abrir los obsequios y luego de una amena conversación al calor de la chimenea, cada uno despidió a James, quien saldría del palacio a primera hora de la mañana. Yo lo abracé muy fuerte sin decir una palabra, lo echaría de menos, aun cuando hace algunos años nos habían distanciado sin razón aparente. "Cuídate mucho Sofi" Susurró con su cara hundida en la curva de mi cuello; eso me estremeció, sentir por primera vez el aliento de James sobre mi piel, me aferré con más fuerza intentando retener el momento lo más posible, con los ojos vidriosos y un dolor implacable en el pecho me di cuenta de que lo extrañaría demasiado. Ambos soltamos el agarre, aunque manteniendo el contacto de nuestras manos – ¿por qué pone esa cara tan triste? Solo será un año no hay para que estar tan triste ¿cierto?– intenté convencerme, pero el rostro de mi amado hermano solo esbozó una forzada sonrisa. No podía creer que no vería ese rostro en todo un año, esa sonrisa cálida, sus brazos firmes, su mirada y sus… labios - ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?- me sorprendí a mí misma ¿En qué momento comencé a fijarme tan detenidamente en sus rasgos? Él seguía mirándome con esos ojos melancólicos, este chico es mi hermano, aun cuando siempre ha sido guapo ¿Por qué en momentos como este, en el que no lo vería por un buen tiempo me fijaba en cosas como estas? El dolor en el pecho se hizo más profundo y con la incertidumbre de no saber porque me sentí así de pronto, lo dejé pasar, convenciéndome de que era normal. El dolor no desapareció después de varios meses, pensaba en él todos los días, pero fue cuando soñé con él tres meses antes de su regreso, que mi corazón dio un vuelco drástico, obligándome a replantearme sus sentimientos.<br>Me separé de la puerta después de haberme dado cuenta de lo tonta que lucía ahí parada, absorta en pensamientos que ya no tenían importancia, después de todo me había adentrado a un camino incierto en el que ya no había marcha atrás, porque sin resistencia alguna, entregué mi corazón en ese beso.  
>Desperté a la mañana siguiente con la fuerte sensación de que todo había sido un sueño, solo el recuerdo de aquel beso me tenía en las nubes. Me apresuré al comedor para desayunar, no me había dado cuenta de que era tarde. "¿Tú también?" Preguntó mi madre para mi sorpresa. "¿Que?" "Mira" Dijo mi padre adoptivo apuntando con una sonrisa "Creo que venía muy cansado de su viaje después de todo" Al lado izquierdo de Amber, se encontraba James, con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y los ojos cerrados, al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia "Llegó a tiempo para el desayuno, pero a la mitad de este, se quedó dormido" Sonreí – se ve muy guapo- pensé, pero antes de que pudiera hacerse evidente el rojo de mis mejillas me senté. Comí en silencio, reía de vez en cuando simulando participar en la conversación. Cuando acabaron de comer, abandonaron el comedor dejándome la tarea de despertar a James, lo que no fue necesario. Estando solos, después de mirarlo detenidamente por unos fugaces dos minutos, James se levantó sin decir nada, parecía que iba a ignorarme, pero cuando paso a mi lado se inclinó para dejar una nota junto a mi mano. Mi corazón se aceleró de repente y temblaba ligeramente, cuando James terminó por perderse en el pasillo, abrí la bola de papel arrugada.<br>"**Te espero en el jardín secreto"**  
>Apreté el papel en mi mano y esta contra mi pecho. Estaba nerviosa, esperé pacientemente a que pasaran al menos dos minutos, eso le daría tiempo a James para llegar al jardín antes que yo; salí del comedor tratando de mantener la calma para que nadie me interrumpiera en lo que me escabullía del palacio. –James no durmió bien anoche, estaba nervioso, la letra de la nota no era tan prolija como de costumbre y el papel estaba arrugado ¿Acaso fingió estar dormido durante el desayuno hasta que nos encontráramos solo los dos? – Por fin salí del pasillo, pero aun no podía controlar la avalancha de posibilidades que atormentaban mis pensamientos. Finalmente llegué a los jardines, dude unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, pero ya no podía arrepentirme. Ahí entre las mariposas y los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en su cabello y su piel… se encontraba él, avancé unos cuantos pasos antes de que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, la punzada en el pecho que sentí al toparse nuestras miradas me dejó helada, no sabía qué hacer. "Por un momento pensé" Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente, casi temiendo que escapara antes de poder decirme lo que quería. "que no vendrías" curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, eso me relajo un poco "No pude dormir anoche" Posó suavemente sus manos en mis hombros y noté que temblaba, al igual que yo "Dime…" Dudó "¿Lo de anoche… fue real?" lo miré sorprendida "¿Tú me amas?" Continuó. Pese al miedo que sentía en mi corazón, le contesté con un movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza, fue al levantar la vista que mis miedos se esfumaron, luego de suspirar, James esbozaba una gran sonrisa. "Tenía miedo" Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y apoyo su frente en la mía "Me alejé de ti hace un tiempo tratando de negar lo que sentía, pero durante todo el viaje y sobre todo a mi regreso, se hizo evidente. Ya no puedo seguir luchando contra esto, te amo tanto Sofia" "Eso explica, porque de la noche a la mañana te volviste más distante" Bromee. Sonreí aliviada "James… te amo, creo que siempre lo he hecho" No fue hasta que esas palabras brotaron de mi boca que me di cuenta de lo real de ellas "Siempre" susurré poco antes de que nuestros labios se fundieran en un beso.<p>

- James -

El rubor de sus mejillas, su lento parpadeo entre cada beso, su respiración levemente agitada y sus manos colgando de mi cuello. Todo me parecía tan irreal, tenerla entre mis brazos y poder besarla era un sueño; nos besamos por varios minutos hasta que a ambos nos faltó el aire. "Sofi no puedo creer que por fin…" La abrace "te amo, Sofia te amo" Sofía se separó de mí solo un poco, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y pude notar como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. "James" Hundió su rostro en mi pecho "Soy tan feliz" rio, a lo que me uní gustoso. Apoyados en el tronco de un gran árbol, disfrutamos de unos minutos estando juntos, abrazados, besándonos de vez en cuando y hablando de cómo nos habíamos enamorado el uno del otro, pero no podíamos permanecer en las nubes todo el tiempo, las cosas se habían complicado al iniciar nuestra relación, más bien, los problemas estaban recién comenzando, mi ascenso al trono, el que mi padre quiera buscarme una novia lo más pronto posible y el efecto que nuestra relación provocará a nuestra familia ¿La aceptaran? ¿Lo comprenderán al menos? Todo era terrible de pensar, por qué, si por fin había conseguido que la mujer a la que e amado siempre me corresponda, una nueva prueba se ponía en mi camino; solo una cosa me tranquilizaba, y era que en esta lucha no estaré solo. "No sé cómo reaccionará mamá" Dijo Sofía mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello "Tengo miedo" Susurró apretando con fuerza mi mano "Temo perderte, no volver a verte nunca" "Lo sé. Yo también" Besé su cabeza "Pero no podemos rendirnos" Sujete su rostro para que me viera a los ojos "Prométeme que no dejaremos que nada ni nadie nos separe" Asintió con una sonrisa "Yo… no sé qué haría si te perdiese" Me sorprendí al sentir el dulce beso de Sofía.

"Todo estará bien" Dijo con su usual optimismo "Te lo prometo"

Acordamos ser lo más discretos posible, nos reuniríamos aquí en nuestro tiempo libre y me escabulliría por su balcón en las noches, solo para estar juntos. No vi venir la ola de ansiedad que sentí cuando Sofia salió del jardín, fingir seria difícil pero la promesa de estar juntos prevalecería, solo pido fuerza, para estar preparado cuando llegue la tormenta, para poder protegerla.

Mi padre decidió darme unas vacaciones, tendría dos semanas antes de empezar con mi antigua rutina –"El trabajo de un rey nunca acaba" – Me advirtió mi padre y para mi pesar era cierto, así que aprovecharía cada minuto con Sofia; visitaríamos a Zandar y estábamos invitados, por supuesto que también Amber, a un té en el reino de Hildegard. La boda seria en dos meses, y luego de eso mi mejor amigo se convertirá en rey. Me daba nostalgia de solo acordarme de todas las aventuras que vivimos juntos en nuestra infancia, pero felicidad al ver que después de tantos años había logrado conquistar a Hildegard, no podía desearle más que felicidad y rogar que un poco de su suerte nos llegara a mí y a Sofia.  
>"James" Me regañó avergonzada después de que la segunda noche que me escabullía en su alcoba, la encontrara a medio cambiar "No puedes entrar sin avisar" Dijo una vez que había terminado de colocarse la pijama. Me voltee lentamente esperando su consentimiento, pero para mi sorpresa ya estaba acostada en la cama, sus mejillas aun ruborizadas la hacían más hermosa.<p>"Lo siento" Me recosté a su lado rodeándola con mi brazo y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Me sentía culpable, porque en realidad no me lamentaba por haberla visto en ropa interior. Intenté pensar en otra cosa cuando note el rubor en mis mejillas "¿Cuándo comienzan tus clases?" Dije mientras acariciaba su cien con la yema de mis dedos "¿Te unirás a Amber?"<p>

"No lo sé. Ella me lleva un año de ventaja"

"Mmmm… ¿No quieres hacerlo?" Me avergoncé de solo pensarlo "Bueno, serás reina en un futuro próximo"

Sofía se ruborizó al entender a lo que me refería "Tu…" Dudó.

"Prometimos estar juntos ¿No es así?" Le sonreí. Ella asintió tímidamente con una dulce sonrisa antes de darme un beso.

"¿Has hablado con Zandar? La próxima semana iremos a su reino"

"Solo le conté de mis aventuras" Reí "Y de lo mal que me sentí al enterarme de su compromiso a través de Amber"

"Pero… es Amber" Dijo Sofia, con lo que ambos reímos

"Precisamente. No sé cómo le ocultaremos esto a ella. No creo que pueda mentirle por mucho tiempo… es mi hermana"

"Se lo diremos" Dijo Sofia "Encontraremos el momento adecuado y se lo diremos lo más pronto posible. Tampoco me siento cómoda mintiéndole, y creo que sería una buena forma de empezar"

"Tienes razón" La besé en la frente.

Los pasos en el pasillo me despertaron, afortunadamente a tiempo, en una acrobacia logré meterme bajo la cama antes de que se abriera la puerta. Lamentaba haber sido tan descuidado al quedarme dormido en la habitación de Sofia.

"Sofia" Dijo Amber "Sofia despierta ya" Le ordenó, sobresaltándola

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de la princesa Cleo" Sonrió "Tuvo la amabilidad de avisar para que estuvieras preparada. Recibirás una visita"

"¿Que? ¿Quien?" Preguntó extrañada.

"¿Enserio? ¿No te lo imaginas?" Amber suspiró "El príncipe Hugo. Hace dos años que intenta obtener tu interés y tu ni cuenta te has dado" Se sentó a su lado "Hay Sofia, hasta puede que te cases antes que yo" Bromeó "Bueno, me retiro. Tengo clases a primera hora de la mañana, al menos en unos días ya no tendré que soportar esto sola. Nos vemos Sofía" Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, me levanté a poner el seguro ante la mirada atónita de Sofía.

"Quita ya esa mirada" Repuse "¿Cómo que Hugo a estado intentando captar tu interés?" El enojo se apoderaba de mí, y la mirada aun sorprendida de Sofia no ayudaba. "Es solo que… no le he dado importancia" Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia mi "Jamás me ha interesado Hugo y tú lo sabes. No es justo que dudes de mi" Tomó mis manos y me miró directamente a los ojos, no pude hacer más que rendirme "Cree que me sorprendió la noticia de su visita, pero con algo de suerte no se quedara mucho tiempo" "Ese idiota" Dije a un preso por el enojo "Estaré contigo todo el tiempo" Ella asintió, con una dulce sonrisa "No puedo enojarme contigo" Ella rio aún más dulcemente "Te amo" Me besó.

"Ahora dime. ¿Qué hacías bajo mi cama?" Dijo colocando ambas manos en su cadera.

"Lo siento, pero… me quedé dormido. Si no es por el ruido de los tacones de Amber al caminar por el pasillo, estaríamos en problemas"

"No puede ser"

"Lo sé" Repuse "No volverá a ocurrir. Por el momento, enfoquémonos en lo de hoy"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó

"Como lograr que Hugo desista de intentar algo contigo. No soportaría tenerlo de nuevo por aquí, ni mucho menos cerca de ti Sofia" Se ruborizó, lo que también hice al darme cuenta de cómo estaba actuando. Estaba celoso, apenas hace unos días que estoy con Sofia, no puedo permitir que alguien se meta en medio, no después de todo el dolor por el que tuve que pasar para poder aceptar mis sentimientos y estar a su lado.

"Ya se hizo tarde" Acarició mi mejilla y me besó muy despacio "Ten cuidado al volver a tu habitación, el balcón está algo lejos y ya no está lo suficientemente oscuro como para pasar desapercibido"

"Lo sé" Le di un último abrazo "Nos vemos en el desayuno. Te amo"

"Y yo a ti" Sonrió.

Sofía tenía razón, la luz a estas horas de la mañana lo hacía evidente, y el que balcón quedara a unos metros no ayudaba. Por suerte aún tenía el regalo que Zandar me había dado hace unos tres años, una alfombre mágica, me fijé que nadie me viera y en un segundo ya me encontraba en mi habitación. Lo que daría por vivir con normalidad mi relación con Sofia, es mi primera novia y aun así tengo que mantenerlo en secreto. Reí con solo pensarlo, "Novia. No puedo creer lo enamorado que me tiene esa chica" Dije distraídamente al salir de mi habitación. No me di cuenta de que alguien estaba escuchando.


	3. Chapter 3

– Sofia –

Las miradas furtivas entre James y yo durante el desayuno pasaban desapercibidas para el resto. Papá no dejaba de alardear de cómo le había ganado al emperador Wong en ajedrez mágico "! Toda una hazaña! " Repetía; mi madre lo observaba con su fresca sonrisa, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que él decía – "Eso es amor" pensé – Amber por otro lado se jactaba de su nuevo pasatiempo, diseñar vestidos.

"ya verás Sofia, me haré famosa en todos los reinos. Después de que Hildi me encomendó diseñar su vestido de novia estoy completamente consiente de lo fabulosa que soy" No pude evitar reír "Entonces ¿estás lista para hablar con Hugo?" Suspiré al mismo tiempo que me alegraba de que James no escuchara el comentario. La visita de Hugo se había aplazado dos semanas, debido a que tenía asuntos que atender en su reino, estas más la visita al reino de su mejor amigo Zandar, habían ayudado a que James se calmara, al menos lo suficiente como para reaccionar de una manera adecuada frente a Hugo.

"¿Es enserio Amber? Lo conozco desde hace mucho y aunque lo piense no puedo pensar en que puedo tener para gustarle o incluso algo que ambos tengamos en común. No puedo verlo como algo más que a un amigo"

"Oh Sofia" Dijo sonriendo "Para conocer a una persona solo tienes que darte el tiempo. No hace falta decir que es un buen partido"

Suspiré "No hay manera de ganarte ¿no es así?" Cubrió su rostro con su abanico dejando entre ver solo una mirada picara, antes de retirarse.

– James –

Seguí a mi padre hasta su despacho, debía aplicar mis conocimientos con el acta de gastos de este mes "Una completa estupidez" mi padre solo lo hacía para mantenerme ocupado, perdí casi toda la mañana solo leyendo la cantidad de joyas, vestidos y chucherías pedidas por Amber; la hora avanzó más rápido de lo que creí posible, sin darme cuenta se acercaba la hora en la que Hugo llegaría al castillo. No quería que él se acercara a Sofia "Ella es mía" no pienso compartirla después de todo lo que tuve que esperar para poder estar con ella. Terminé mi trabajo tan rápido, que al igual que mi padre, también me sorprendí.

Pude ver el carruaje de Hugo descender, aceleré mi paso para llegar antes que Sofía, para mi mala suerte ella ya estaba ahí "¡Que sorpresa Hugo! No pensé que vendrías a visitarme después de mi largo viaje" Sofía me dedicó una mirada severa, la que no tuvo efecto alguno porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que le asentaba el enojo.

"Me disculpo, no tenía idea de tu regreso James" Dijo con ironía "He venido a tomar el té con Sofía" La miró de una forma que solo me provocó más nauseas.

"Sofía, no tenía idea de que lo habías invitado" El pequeño y delicado codo de Sofía se asestó en mi estómago "De todas formas, creo que es una gran oportunidad para contarte de lo productivo de mi viaje" La cara de Hugo se descompuso "¿Les importa si me uno?" A pesar de que se esforzaba por mantener la firmeza de su mirada logré divisar una leve sonrisita en el rostro de ella, y un claro descontento en rostro de Hugo

"Es una gran idea, después de tanto tiempo, estoy segura de que será una conversación entretenida" Dijo Sofía con entusiasmo.

"También lo creo" Dijo Hugo entre dientes, siempre mostrando una sonrisa hacia Sofía

– "Que repugnante" pensé –

Nos sentamos cerca de la pileta, la usual manta en el jardín secreto era exclusivo de Sofía y yo, por lo que no se admitían terceros. Le conté todas mis aventuras y algunas cuantas tonterías a Hugo, con la esperanza de que el tiempo pasara tan rápido como en la mañana, y así Hugo abandonara Encantia lo más pronto posible.

A menudo Sofía sonreía lo que aceleraba mi corazón, pero al mismo tiempo de ver a Hugo observarla de la misma manera me provocaban unas ganas tremendas de asestarle el puño en medio de su cara. Solo cuando los ojos de Sofía y los míos se encontraban, podía volver a mis cabales y tranquilizarme.

Se me acababan los temas, cuando para mi sorpresa y alivio se nos unió Amber. Alardeó si parar de sus diseños, lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradecí enormemente.

"Espero esto se repita" Dijo al despedirse de Sofía.

"Tenlo por seguro" Le di unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro, remeciéndolo un poco "Espero podamos conversar de nuevo" Me miró fríamente antes de marcharse, le había quedado bien claro, que a pesar de que podría volver a tomar el té con Sofia lo haría en mi presencia.

"No tienes remedio James" Suspiró. Me fijé que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo antes de entrar a su habitación, apenas cerré la puerta la abrace por la cintura.

"Te amo" Le susurré besando su cuello.

"Yo también te amo James" Rio por las cosquillas que mis labios contra su piel le causaban.

La seguí besando, pero ella ya no reía, solo podía escuchar su rápida respiración y sentir su pulso acelerado bajo mis labios; no me detuve, la seguí besando, una y otra vez, apretando sus orejas de vez en cuando. Un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, con mi mano en su hombro, deslicé lentamente parte de su vestido hacia abajo; no dijo nada, con mi mano en su cintura la ceñí más a mi cuerpo, no podía parar, el sabor de su piel volvía a mis labios insaciables.

"Te amo" Le dije. Lentamente se volteó, el rubor en sus mejillas y su respiración entrecortada me provocaba aún más. Besé sus labios suavemente, para luego abrirme paso con mi lengua. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello; sentía sus dedos entre mi cabello, los que tiraban de él ligeramente.

Me sorprendió cuando no se resistió a mis caricias, después de tantos años, reprimiendo mis sentimientos, la tenía entre mis brazos, nos deseábamos… yo la deseaba, como un loco.

No tardamos en llegar a la cama, nos sentamos mirándonos frente a frente, su rubor de sus mejillas no me permitía pensar en otra cosa – "es tan hermosa" – Con mi mano acaricié su rostro. Ella se estremeció.

"Te amo" Dijo en un susurro y mirándome tiernamente con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, me dio el permiso de hacerla mía.

Poco a poco nos despojamos de la ropa entre besos y caricias, de vez en cuando me sonreía con dulzura lo que aceleraba mi corazón a un ritmo incontrolable. Sus manos y las mías recorrían el cuerpo del otro, explorando cada parte, cada centímetro de lo que nos pertenecía, no solo por ahora, sino que para siempre.

Apretó el edredón con sus manos y cerró los ojos en una mueca, al romper la barrera que se interponía. Lo que fue doloroso en un principio, no tardó en volverse placentero.

Los ritmos variaban, no así nuestras ganas… éramos uno, Sofía era mía y yo de ella. Sus gemidos, su expresión bajo aquella delicada mano que inútilmente trataba de ocultar su rubor, el sabor de labios y de su cuerpo, cada gesto a mis ojos eran hermosos, llegué a pensar que moriría de tanto amor, que mi corazón se desbordaría y fui consciente de que jamás lograría tener suficiente de Sofía. Mi insaciabilidad me sorprendía ¿Cuánto se puede llegar a amar a alguien? ¿Habrá un límite? De lo único que tenia certeza es que jamás podría olvidar este momento.

– Sofia –

Todo paso muy rápido y a la vez muy lento, de un momento a otro fui consciente del cuerpo desnudo de james sobre el mío. Mi piel se erizaba en cada parte que él tocaba y besaba, me miró tímidamente y supe claramente lo que venía, asentí preparándome para el dolor, pero este se fue más rápido de lo que pensé, abriéndole paso a una nueva sensación, placer. De alguna forma obtuve la certeza de que esto era real, que lo de nosotros no sería algo pasajero, que aun cuando nos viéramos enfrentados a un sin fin de dificultades estaríamos juntos, pues nuestro amor era invencible, lo sabía.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y la sensación de placer me recorrió todo el cuerpo. James me abrazó enterrando ligeramente sus dedos en mi piel, los gemidos salieron de mi sin darme cuenta siendo inconsciente de todo a mi alrededor a excepción de James.

"Te amo" susurró en mi oído con la respiración aun entrecortada. Se dejó caer hacia un lado, sin dejar de mirarme.

La luz de la luna entrando por la ventana iluminaban su cuerpo desnudo, su sudor brillaba y su belleza me encandilaba. Cuando me di cuenta, el miraba mi cuerpo de la misma manera.

"No es necesario" Me dijo cuándo intenté cubrirme "Eres hermosa"

"Diciéndolo así, solo haces que me avergüence" Sonrió

"Aun si dices eso, esta es solo la primera de muchas veces. Te quiero conmigo hasta el día de mi muerte, pues no pudo estar con nadie que no seas tú, te amo inmensamente" Besó tiernamente mi mano, apoyándola en su mejilla "Espera un momento" dijo de repente. Se levantó sin pudor para mi asombro, dejando ver todo. Lo observé intrigada, intentando no pensar cosas inapropiadas, pero no tardo en sacar algo de su pantalón y volver a mi lado "Quería dártelo hoy, de manera adecuada" Rio nervioso "Supongo que ocurrió algo maravilloso que ninguno de los dos esperaba" Sonreí.

Colocó el anillo en mi mano al mismo tiempo en el que se ruborizaba. Aun en la oscuridad podía ver claramente la piedra morada.

"Te amo" Dijo envolviendo mis manos "Este anillo, representa una promesa" Sonrió "La promesa de que te haré feliz, de que algún día de una forma adecuada te pediré matrimonio" Sentía como su amor fluía con sus palabras de sus manos y las mías y así al resto de mi cuerpo. Me sorprendí cuando cayeron lágrimas por mis mejillas. No estaba triste, pues sentía algo en mi pecho, un sonido, una voz que gritaba desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas ¡Te amo! "Que aun si tengo que enfrentarme a la peor de las calamidades jamás soltare tu mano; jamás dejaré de gritar a los cuatro vientos que mi ser te pertenece" Secó una de mis lágrimas en una caricia "Aun sabiendo que no será fácil, prometo que haré realidad nuestro sueños, que tendremos muchos hijos y nietos; que viviremos sin remordimientos; que algún día, cuando seamos ancianos, cuando nuestros pies nos pesen y nuestra memoria nos falle, caminaremos de la mano por aquella playa que tanto te gusta; que en mi lecho de muerte, cuando seque tus lagrimas con mi mano desgastada, te daré las gracias por todo lo que me diste y lo feliz que me hiciste, para luego en mi último aliento decir nuevamente que te amo. Quiero vivir sin arrepentimientos Sofía, pero no sería vida si no es contigo a mi lado" Besó mis manos. Yo era un mar de lágrimas "Te amo" Susurró.

"Te amo" Dije con una mezcla de felicidad y angustia. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, convenciéndome de que aquel momento era real para luego caer nuevamente entre sus brazos.

…..

…

….

….. ~Unos pasos en el pasillo~…

…. ~El sonido de la puerta al abrirse~…

… ~Un grito sorprendido y asustado~….

Pasó tan rápido… Desperté de golpe, había gritos… James y yo estábamos desnudos en la misma cama… su mano aferraba la mía mientras intercambiaba palabras, mientras nos defendía; una mirada irreconocible y una sensación de ahogo indescriptible. Minutos después, la mano de James me era arrebatada y la sensación de felicidad que sentí hace tan solo unas horas se desvanecía

Sé que me demore muchísimo en publicar el tercer capítulo (perdón por eso) pero estaba tan ocupada que nunca me daba el tiempo para terminarlo. Sé que tengo que pulirme, y que a veces puede ser un poco empalagoso, pero espero de corazón que les guste. Muchas gracias a los que me alentaron a seguir


End file.
